Freeze Frame
by bridgetcoolio199
Summary: Alyssa is freeze girl. She's with Warren, and friends with the gang. A new evil is rising and it's the dad she's never met. She begins to lose her hold on the world, will Warren be able to pull her back in time for her to save the day?


Freeze Frame

Chapter One

I picked at my salad absent-mindedly. I could feel Warren's gaze one me, but I knew he wouldn't ask me what was wrong with all his friends around. _Our friends, _I corrected myself mentally.

Ever since some psychotic lunatic ruined prom for everyone, and I met Warren, I've been sitting with him. I didn't really have anyone else to sit with at lunch. I didn't really mind being alone, which was a thing Warren and I had in common. We had a lot in common.

Layla was sitting across from me, talking to Will about some nature thing. They seemed so relaxed around each other. Just like Warren and I.

Magenta was feeding Zach a French fry, and he was staring at her as if she was something precious. And Ethan was sitting next to them, eating a pudding, oblivious to the googely eyes surrounding him.

My thoughts drifted off to the piece of paper under my pillow. After seventeen years, he'd finally contacted me. At least, I think he did. Mom always said that I was better off without him, and him leaving us just proves what a bad person he is. I'd never wanted to believe her.

I looked over at Warren. His dark hair was to his broad shoulders, with just a few streaks of scarlet across the black. I usually think long hair is unattractive on guys, but it goes really well with his features. His usually cold black eyes soften as he catches my eye. He was wearing a leather jacket, a plain black T-shirt, and faded black jeans. To the casual observer, we were total opposites.

I was wearing a white ruffle skirt and a blue shirt that has the words "Peace on Earth" scribbled across the chest. Topping it off was pearl-colored flip-flops, showing off my white-painted toe-nails. My wavy blonde hair tumbled down my shoulders, and I tried to force my pink lips into a smile.

I guess, on the outside, Warren and I are complete opposites. Fire and ice. Because that's exactly what we are.

"Are you okay, Ally?" Warren whispered.

I didn't look at him. "Yeah, I'm fine,"

What kind of long lost father sends his daughter a _note? _Mom never told me if he was a super person or a regular person, or if he was a villain or a hero. She sure made him out to be a villain, though.

He must've had some powers. No regular person would think a note would be an acceptable form of contact. Most hero's wouldn't think it was an acceptable form of contact.

He would've needed powers to sneak into my room while I was asleep, which I have to say is pretty creepy. I was sure the window was locked.

Warren grabbed my hand under the table, and gave it a soft squeeze. Under the table. Couldn't bare to let his friends see.

I pulled away and grabbed my water, entirely bent on drinking it. But before I could bring it up to my lips, there was no water inside. Just cold, white ice.

My mother was a hero. I'd seen her use ice, just like me. What could my father do?

Will's mom and dad were heroes. Not just any superhero's, _the _superhero's. Commander and Jet Stream, who together protected the city from all evil doers. Will got both of their powers, so maybe I can do more then make things cold.

The words that were scrawled across the notebook paper page won't get out of my head. _It's about time we meet. Officially. I think you'll be a very powerful ally. I'm sure you need something from me as well. After all, daddy knows best._

That was it. No "can't wait to meet you" or "I've been waiting so long!" or "I love you, even if you don't love me". Nothing like what I'd imagined he'd say. Just that I would be a powerful ally. What does that even mean?

I dropped my water onto my trey with a "thud." I pushed the food away with one hand. "I'm not feeling very well," I announced to no one in particular. "I think I'll go to the nurse." I stood up.

"I'll take you," Warren volunteered, standing up.

I shook my head. "I'll go alone."

For a split second, I could see hurt in Warren's eyes. But then he blinked, and it was gone, replaced with it's usual coldness. "Sure," he grumbled, sitting down once more.

I wanted to apologize, to tell him what was happening, to confide in him how I was feeling, to fall into his embrace. But instead, I turned and walked out the cafeteria door, feeling all my friends eyes on my back.


End file.
